Una nit estranya
by Terry Wolles
Summary: En Conan Edogawa i la Ran Mouri estan a punt de viure un dels moments més insòlits de les seves vides... Una sèrie de successos inusuals en la karateka de Beika que poden afectar física i psicològicament tant a ella com al petit detectiu. Voleu descobrir què ha passat? Obriu la porta i entreu, endevant... Two-shot, RanCon.
1. Chapter 1

**UNA NIT ESTRANYA**

 **Un fanfic de l'anime "El detectiu Conan"**

 **Escrit per en Terry Wolles**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Els personatges de "El detectiu Conan" pertanyen al mangaka Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTOL 1**

— Ran, obre la porta, per l'amor de Déu!

— Deixa'm, Conan! No mereixo el teu perdó!

El petit detectiu portava uns deu minuts intentant forçar la porta del lavabo, on la seva estimada s'havia tancat amb pestell. Ell no la podia veure, però podia escoltar com plorava desconsoladament. El que no podia apreciar era com tenia les dues mans tapant-se la boca i els ulls ben oberts, aterrida pel que acabava de succeir. Ni podia ni es volia creure el que acabava de fer, era un torrent d'emocions que no era capaç de controlar. Por, ràbia, tristesa, però sobretot penediment. Volia fer marxa enrere i esborrar aquell moment de la seva vida i de la del petit Conan, que devia estar traumatitzat. El jove encongit, per la seva banda, intentava estirar el pom de la porta amb totes les seves forces, però no aconseguia moure'n ni un sol centímetre. En Conan estava nerviós, suant i amb les galtes enceses, una més que l'altra. Feia una llarga estona que intentava fer entrar en raó a la Ran, però ella no volia sentir ni una sola paraula del que ell li deia. L'única cosa que feia era cridar que era una persona horrible, que ningú podria acceptar les seves disculpes després del que acabava de fer. Qui podria haver imaginat com es torçarien les coses en tan poc temps...

* * *

 ** _Mitja hora abans..._**

— Ja sóc a casa!

En Conan acabava d'obrir la porta de la seva llar i, per a la seva sorpresa, no hi havia ningú. Ni en Kogoro veient algun show de la Yoko Okino a la tele, ni la Ran recollint els plats del sopar o a la cuina rentant-los. Cosa estranya, ja que els llums del pis de dalt es veien encesos des del carrer. El petit tornava a casa després de passar tot el dia al parc d'atraccions Tropical Land amb el doctor Agasa, la Haibara i tota la Lliga de Detectius Júnior. Tot i que en un principi no hi volia anar, l'Ayumi i companyia van insistir tant que no hi va haver altre remei. La raó de no voler anar a Tropical Land eren els mals records que aquell parc li portava, especialment del dia en que la seva vida va canviar per sempre. El dia en que aquells maleïts homes de negre el van obligar a prendre's una píndola que, en comptes de matar-lo com ells preveien, el va encongir fins a recuperar l'aspecte d'un nen de set anys. El dia que en Shinichi Kudo es va convertir en el petit Conan Edogawa. Des de llavors, la seva persecució no s'ha aturat, però últimament les coses estaven molt tranquil·les. Hi havia pocs casos per a en Kogoro, les pistes sobre l'Organització cada cop trigaven més en sorgir i l'ambient amb tota la gent del seu voltant era d'una calma força inusual. Potser el que es podria batejar com la calma abans de la tempesta...

Tornant a la realitat, eren passades les onze de la nit, i cap dels Mouri havia tret el cap per rebre en Conan després d'estar tot el dia a Tropical Land. Realment semblava que no hi hagués ningú en aquell pis, però de cop el petit detectiu va detectar un so provinent de l'habitació on solia dormir. De puntetes, el nen amb cervell d'adult es va aproximar a la porta de la sala, i la va obrir una mica per veure qui hi podia haver allà dins. Era el pare de la Ran, en Kogoro Mouri, parlant per telèfon.

— Ho entenc perfectament, inspector. Sí, és una situació força greu...

— _Hmm... Interessant. Una trucada de l'inspector Megure a aquestes hores de la nit... Segur que n'ha passat alguna de grossa._ —va pensar en Shinichi, començant a barallar diverses possibilitats.

De sobte, però, les seves teories es van veure tallades quan la porta es va obrir. En Kogoro l'havia vist espiant per l'obertura, i tenia cara de pocs amics.

— Un moment, inspector... Resulta que he trobat un petit incordi que estava espiant-nos mentre vostè i jo parlàvem...

El detectiu privat va deixar el telèfon sobre un dels prestatges i va agafar en Conan per la solapa. El nen va estar flotant durant uns quants segons, fins que el pare de la Ran el va deixar a terra un cop havien entrat a l'oficina de l'Agència de Detectius Mouri.

— Coi de marrec, no pots estar dos minuts tranquil sense ficar el nas on no et demanen? Queda't aquí fins que torni la Ran, aquella conversa és totalment privada.

— Eh? Encara no ha tornat la Ran? —va preguntar el jove investigador, encuriosit.

— Esclar que no! Va dir que avui soparia amb els seus companys de l'institut per celebrar que ja havien acabat els exàmens, no te'n recordes?

En Conan va haver de fer memòria per saber quan la noia havia mencionat tot allò. Havia estat a primera hora del matí, durant l'esmorzar, quan la Ran va anunciar que arribaria tard a casa aquella nit. Juntament amb la Sonoko, la Masumi i altres companys de classe, estarien celebrant la fi dels exàmens de l'institut. Mentre s'asseia al sofà, en Shinichi va tenir temps de recordar els seus dies a l'institut, ja s'havia perdut la tira de classes i també trobava a faltar el contacte amb els seus amics. Sí, estava força a gust amb la Lliga de Detectius Júnior, la Haibara i els nens de primària, però òbviament allò no podia durar tota la vida. Algun dia, hauria de trobar per fi aquells homes de negre, recuperar el seu cos de disset anys i fer que tot tornés a la normalitat. Ja no hauria de viure en aquell pis compartit amb la Ran i en Kogoro, tornaria a casa seva, al costat del professor Agasa. Per fi tot tornaria a ser com abans...

— Ai!

Aquell crit va treure el petit detectiu dels seus pensaments i va dirigir la seva mirada cap a la porta de l'agència. Era un so de queixa força fort, provinent de les escales de dins de l'edifici. Aquella veu era femenina, però no d'una noia qualsevol. No senyor, no podia estar gens equivocat, havia de ser ella per força. Però què li devia passar per fer un crit d'aquesta mena, amb aquest volum de veu? El noi es va acostar a la porta ràpidament, preguntant-se què li podia haver passat? Quan va obrir la porta, la imatge que va veure en Conan va ser la que menys s'esperava:

— Ra-Ran!

En efecte. Davant de l'entrada a l'edifici, al primer graó, la Ran estava estirada amb la cara a terra i el braços agafant els graons de davant seu. D'alguna manera, la noia s'havia entrebancat i havia caigut de morros contra les escales. No semblava que s'hagués fet malbé res de la roba que portava en la caiguda, un vestit blau cel que li arribava fins als genolls; però de ben segur que s'havia fet mal, sobretot a la cara. Es podia sentir com la filla d'en Kogoro emetia petits sons guturals, com de dolor, mentre intentava aixecar-se com podia. Ràpidament, en Conan va baixar les escales i va estirar la seva estimada del braç, fent el seu millor esforç per tal que recuperés la verticalitat.

— Et trobes bé, Ran? —va preguntar el noiet, amb una veueta innocent.

Un cop la noia va poder posar-se dempeus un altre cop, es va recolzar a la paret amb el braç esquerre mentre es tapava la cara amb la mà dreta. El petit detectiu va poder veure durant uns segons que la seva companya tenia el nas ben vermell.

— Més o menys... Ai, quina nata... —es va queixar la jove, mentre intentava pujar les escales d'una manera molt matussera.

— Espera, jo t'ajudo. —va dir el seu amic, que va agafar-li la mà abans de pujar junts, un per un, els graons del pis.

— Gràcies, Conan. Crec que la part final de les escales fins a casa la podré pujar sola, no et preocupis.

— No podem entrar. El teu pare m'ha fet fora perquè està parlant per telèfon amb l'inspector Megure. M'ha dit que t'esperés a l'agència, o sigui que haurem d'anar allà una estoneta. —va contestar en Conan.

— T'ha fet fora dius? Serà impresentable... —es va queixar la jove, que semblava estar una mica marejada.

— No passa res, segur que es tracta d'un cas important. —va dir el nen detectiu, mirant un altre cop la cara de la seva amiga i veient una cosa desagradable— Ran, t'està sortint sang del nas...

La noia va mirar en Conan amb curiositat i es va passar dos dits entre el nas i els llavis. Efectivament, els tenia tacats de sang. Tot i això, li va restar importància.

— Tranquil, no es molta. Deu haver estat cosa del cop i prou.

— De totes maneres aniré a buscar la farmaciola. Tu asseu-te al sofà i mantingues el cap recte, d'acord? —va explicar el petit, obrint-li la porta de l'agència.

— Està bé... Moltíssimes gràcies, Conan. —va contestar ella, amb un somriure angelical.

El petit detectiu es va posar una mica vermell abans d'entrar a l'agència de detectius darrere la Ran, llavors va tancar la porta i es va dirigir directament al lavabo. Un cop allà, en Conan es va enfilar a la pila de l'aigua i va obrir l'armari on es trobava la farmaciola. Mentre la buscava, els seus pensaments eren plens de preguntes.

— _Hi ha alguna cosa que no quadra. Com s'ha pogut entrebancar al primer graó de l'escala? Amb la de vegades que ha pujat i baixat aquesta escala és poc probable que no se n'hagi adonat. A més... la Ran està molt marejada, i és impossible que sigui només per culpa del cop. Ha d'haver passat alguna cosa entre el sopar i el camí a casa que l'hagi deixat en aquest estat._

Després d'uns minuts, en Conan va agafar la farmaciola i va baixar de la pila del lavabo. Estava preocupat pel que li pogués haver passat a la Ran al sopar amb els seus companys, perquè aquella actitud no era gens normal en ella. I quan va tornar al menjador, en va trobar una pista més: la noia s'havia llençat de morros contra el sofà, i estava estirada amb la cara enterrada entre coixins. Una sabata li havia caigut a terra, i l'altra encara li penjava del peu. A més, es podia escoltar la seva respiració, forta i profunda, com si li faltés aire. No hi havia cap dubte que alguna cosa anava molt malament.

— Ran! T'havia dit que t'asseguessis al sofà, no que t'hi estiressis com si fossis un arbre caigut! —va exclamar en Conan, ajudant a la noia a reincorporar-se.

Va costar una estona, ja que la Ran no estava gaire receptiva, però al final la va poder asseure d'una forma relativament normal. Realment, semblava que la filla del detectiu Mouri no estigués en aquell sofà, ja que la seva mirada es trobava lleugerament perduda.

— Pe-perdona, Conan... Es que estic molt cansada. Hi havia un karaoke a la sala on hem sopat i la Sonoko i la Masumi m'han arrossegat per cantar una bona estona... —va respondre, amb una veu fluixeta.

— O sigui que hi havia un karaoke... Això deu voler dir que us ho heu passat molt bé, oi? —va preguntar en Conan, mentre li passava un tros de cotó fluix a la Ran per netejar-se la sang del nas.

— Sí... Exactament, es podria dir que sí, que ens ho hem passat de conya... —va dir ella, no gaire convençuda, passant-se el cotó fluix per la zona que sagnava.

En Conan no va quedar gens content amb aquella resposta. La Ran l'estava enganyant, però per què? Perquè hauria de mentir-li a ell sobre la festa? Què havia passat en aquell karaoke? Va ser llavors quan el petit detectiu es va adonar de dos detalls clau: el primer, les galtes de la seva estimada. Les tenia vermelles des de feia estona, i no tenia pinta de ser una causa de cansament o d'haver-se amorrat els coixins. El segon ja va ser definitiu, i es que quan en Conan el va notar la seva sorpresa va ser majúscula.

— _Eh? Què és aquesta olor? Em sona moltíssim. No... No em diguis que... Però si és veritat... Ran..._ —va pensar, abans d'adreçar-se a la seva amiga— Escolta, et puc fer una pregunta, si no és molèstia?

— Hm? Esclar que sí. Digues, què vols saber?

El noiet es va quedar uns segons callat, mirant directament als ulls a la seva estimada. La seva mirada era molt seriosa, tant que la Ran es va espantar una mica. En la vida havia vist aquell nen amb aquell posat, els seus ulls blaus penetrant dins seu. En Conan va agafar aire i va pronunciar les paraules que tant temia:

— Has... has begut al sopar?

La noia de cabells castanys es va quedar amb la boca oberta. La seriositat d'en Conan amb aquella pregunta la sobrepassava. Esperava de tot cor que no se n'adonés i pogués dissimular el seu estat d'embriaguesa, però estava clar que amb aquell nen era impossible amagar les coses. A hores d'ara, explicar-li una mentida no serviria de res. De manera que l'únic que va fer va ser tancar el ulls i somriure.

— No se t'escapa ni una... Ets un nen molt observador, Conan.

— A un detectiu no se li pot escapar cap detall. A més, estant tot el dia entre casos amb el teu pare m'ajuda a desenvolupar el meu sentit de l'observació. —va contestar, picant l'ullet.

— M'ho imagino... Doncs sí, estic borratxa. No fins al punt de les turques que a vegades agafa el meu pare, però he begut força. —va dir la Ran, abans de deixar anar una alenada i olorar-la ella mateixa— Sí, l'alè em fa pudor d'alcohol... Ho sento, Conan, deu ser força desagradable per a tu.

— Però per què t'has emborratxat? Creia que fins els divuit anys no es podien prendre begudes alcohòliques... —va preguntar de nou en Conan, amb una cara lleugerament mustia.

— En teoria no podem, però uns quants nois han portat unes cerveses amagades a la roba i ens hem animat tots. Fins i tot jo... En un principi no volia, però la pressió de grup ha pogut amb mi i he begut igual que els altres. Ho sento molt, Conan, hauria d'haver estat més responsable. Segur que t'he decebut...

— Tranquil·la, entenc el que és la pressió de grup. No m'hauria ficat en tants embolics amb la Lliga de Detectius Júnior si no fos per això. —va respondre el petit detectiu, amb un somriure reconfortant.

— No, Conan... tu no ho entens... —va dir la Ran posant-se de peu i caminant poc a poc cap a la finestra, obrint-la— A més... hi ha una altra raó per la qual m'he volgut emborratxar aquesta nit.

— Quina? —va qüestionar el nen, innocentment.

— Aquell imbècil...

Glaçat. Així es va quedar en Conan després de sentir aquelles dues paraules. Evidentment, la Ran es referia a ell, en Shinichi Kudo. Però era la primera vegada que l'insultava, per moltes penúries i bromes de mal gust per les que haguessin passat. Per acabar-ho de rematar, la seva veu sonava agressiva, però alhora ferida, adolorida, trista amb ell.

— Vo-vols dir... en Shinichi...?

— Sí... —va contestar ella, amb un sospir profund— Fa gairebé un any que no el veig en persona. Quan podem parlar, només es per telèfon o per missatges de mòbil, i gairebé sempre són converses curtes. Està tot el dia ocupat amb casos, casos i més casos. Jo estic preocupada per ell, però sembla que ell no ho estigui per mi. Aquesta nit, quan han tret les cerveses, jo ja estava pensant en ell i en tot el que s'estava perdent amb nosaltres. Llavors la Sonoko m'ha animat a beure per oblidar el tema d'en Shinichi, i que m'ho passés bé amb tothom. La Masumi s'ha unit a ella i al final la resta també, i així he acabat provant una cervesa. La cosa s'ha anat animant i animant i me n'he acabat prenent unes quantes. Ha estat llavors quan la cosa s'ha torçat...

En aquell moment, unes llàgrimes van començar a omplir els seus ulls blavosos, mentre recolzava els braços al marc de la finestra. En Conan la mirava amb tristesa i prement el puny amb ràbia. Començava a sentir-se culpable per no haver estat atent a la Ran com a Shinichi durant els últims mesos.

— Què... què ha passat? —va preguntar en Conan, amb veu insegura.

— Després de cantar tres cançons al karaoke, m'ha vingut la cara d'en Shinichi al cap. L'he intentat esborrar amb una altra cervesa, però ha estat impossible perquè el trobo massa a faltar, i llavors... m'he posat a plorar com una nena petita. M'he intentat contenir, però he acabat muntant una escena per culpa d'aquell fanàtic dels detectius. La Sonoko i la Masumi m'han volgut contenir, però no ho han aconseguit. Al final, el millor que podia fer era tornar a casa i oblidar tot el que havia passat. He trigat més del compte perquè no podia caminar del tot recta, i quan he arribat aquí m'he fotut de morros contra l'escala i tu m'has trobat. Aquesta és tota la història.

En Conan va prémer tots dos punys amb frustració. Estava furiós. Però no amb la Sonoko, ni amb la Masumi, ni amb cap dels seus companys de classe que havien animat la Ran a beure. No. Estava enfadat amb sí mateix. Amb tanta tranquil·litat que hi havia hagut durant les últimes setmanes i no havia tingut la decència de parlar amb ella durant més estona. Sempre amb aquelles trucades tan curtes, aquells missatges que responia amb només una o dos paraules. Tanta relaxació li havia passat factura i havia deixat de prestar tanta atenció a la Ran com a Shinichi. La Ran s'havia emborratxat per culpa seva, i ara la frustració se'l menjava per dins. La seva estimada, recolzada sobre la finestra, va deixar caure unes quantes llàgrimes fins a terra, mentre enfonsava el cap entre els seus braços perquè en Conan no la sentís plorar. Però ell sabia perfectament que necessitava consol, necessitava una mica d'ànim, encara que fos del seu "germanet" de set anys. El petit detectiu es va acostar poc a poc, sense fer soroll, i es va abraçar a la cama de la Ran suaument. La noia es va sorprendre molt, ja que aquella actitud per part d'en Conan era poc habitual, no era un nen gaire abraçador.

— Conan...

— Tranquil·la, Ran... Conec en Shinichi. Encara que no pugui parlar amb tu, encara que gairebé no et faci cas, encara que creguis que no pensa en tu... creu-me quan et dic això: ell pensa molt en tu. El conec prou bé com per saber que ara mateix està pensant en tu. Es preocupa per tu encara que no ho sembli. És un "vull, però no puc", no sé si m'explico... Segurament la feina el manté ocupat i no pot contactar amb tu, per molt que vulgui. Però en el fons sé que ets una persona molt important per a ell.

La Ran tenia els ulls oberts com dues taronges. Les paraules del seu amic Conan eren serioses però sinceres, intentant reconfortar-la com si fos l'autèntic Shinichi. Parlava en nom d'ell, parlava en nom del noi que tant s'estimava. Realment donava gràcies que aquell nen hagués aparegut en la seva vida, perquè sinó hi fos potser hauria patit molt més amb l'absència d'en Shinichi. La jove karateka es va agenollar i, amb els ulls plens de llàgrimes i les galtes encara enceses per l'alcohol, va abraçar fortament el nen de les ulleres, com si fos un osset de peluix. En Conan es posar força nerviós en notar els pits de la Ran a la seva cara, però es va deixar endur per l'escalfor del seu cos i va completar l'abraçada acariciant suaument la seva esquena. La Ran es va deixar anar i va plorar a llàgrima viva durant uns quants minuts, amb el seu amic entre els seus braços. El petit detectiu s'estava contenint, perquè sentir-la plorar per culpa seva era dolorós. Però el seu alter ego, en Conan Edogawa, era l'única persona que podia ajudar-la a ser sincera amb sí mateixa. Després de calmar-se una mica, la Ran va trencar l'abraçada i va mirar el nen amb uns ulls tendres i sincers.

— Moltíssimes gràcies, Conan. Ets l'únic consol que tinc. Moltes vegades penso que ets el meu àngel de la guarda, la persona que més es preocupa per mi... L'única que realment m'aprecia...

En aquell moment, la seva cara va canviar dràsticament. La tendresa es va esborrar, i va aparèixer el que semblava desig, amb els seus ulls mostrant una brillantor misteriosa. Les seves galtes estaven encara més vermelles que abans, vés a saber per què, i els seus llavis estaven lleugerament oberts. Era una imatge fantasiosa, estranya, potser fins i tot lasciva, presagi del que estava a punt de passar. La karateka va agafar les dues galtes del petit detectiu amb suavitat, sense deixar de somriure'l, mentre ell no entenia què estava passant. Llavors, el temps es va aturar, la Terra va deixar de girar i l'infern es va congelar. La Ran va fer un petó a en Conan... als llavis. Era un petó senzill, normalet, sense llengua ni cap floritura, però va agafar al nen amb la guàrdia abaixada. La seva sorpresa va ser majúscula. Allò devia ser culpa de la borratxera que arrossegava, perquè quin altre motiu podria tenir una adolescent de disset anys per fer un petó a la boca a un nen de només set? D'altra banda, estava en xoc perquè era el primer petó de tots dos. L'únic que desitjava amb totes les seves forces que hagués estat en circumstàncies radicalment diferents.

La Ran va mantenir els seus llavis amorrats als d'en Conan durant un minut llarg, que per al petit es va fer etern. La ferum d'alcohol li va arribar al detectiu tant per l'alè de la noia dins la seva boca com per les fosses nasals, i el va deixar una mica grogui. Quan la filla d'en Kogoro Mouri va finalitzar el petó, el nen es va separar ràpidament i va caure de cul a terra. El seu rostre mostrava incredulitat, sorpresa, i fins i tot por. Mira que en Shinichi Kudo era una persona difícil d'espantar, però aquell comportament estava fora de tota lògica. El cor se li havia accelerat, tenia la cara més encesa que un volcà i respirava amb rapidesa i nerviosisme. Era una estampa mai vista en el petit detectiu, una imatge que va fer que la Ran canviés el xip. Se'l veia tan espantat, innocent i fràgil que la noia va tornar a la normalitat immediatament. Es va adonar de seguida del greu error que acabava de cometre. Què dimonis li havia passat pel cap? Com s'havia atrevit a trencar la innocència del petit Conan d'aquella manera? Tot per culpa de l'alcohol i l'absència d'en Shinichi, que l'estava tornant boja. Els seus ulls aterrits van començar a omplir-se un altre cop de llàgrimes i ràpidament es va tapar la boca amb les mans, atònita amb el que havia fet. La Ran també va moure el seu cos cap enrere poc a poc, fins a recolzar el cap contra la paret, tremolant de por.

— Ai Déu meu... Pe-perdona'm, Conan... No-n-no sé què m'ha passat... Ho sento moltíssim, de debò, petit Conan... —va poder vocalitzar, abans de tornar a plorar.

La sorpresa del detectiu encongit es va convertir en serietat veient la reacció de la seva estimada. Realment no sabia què estava fent, l'alcohol havia actuat per ella i havia causat aquell disbarat descomunal. Ara la veia tan trencada per dins, amb les mans a la boca de l'ensurt, que el cor se li encongia. Havia de fer alguna cosa per tal de calmar-la. El nen es va reincorporar i va fer passes petites cap a ella, pensant alguna manera de consolar-la.

— Ei... Ran...

De sobte, però, la Ran es va cobrir amb els braços, com si no volgués que se li apropés. Estava molt sorprès amb aquella actitud, aquella mena de mecanisme d'autodefensa.

— No, Conan... No te m'acostis... —va dir, amb un fil de veu.

La Ran s'estava tancant en sí mateixa. No volia veure la cara del seu amic després del que li acabava de fer, no seria capaç de suportar la culpa. En Conan, tot i això, volia insistir en tranquil·litzar la seva estimada.

— Ran, calma't sisplau, parlem-ne tranquil·lament... —deia el nen de les ulleres.

— Que no, que em deixis sola...!

— Ran, fes-me cas, escolta'm un moment! —va exclamar el nen, intentant apartar-li els braços de la seva cara.

— Prou, Conan! Deixa'm en pau!

I llavors, com si fos un acte reflex, la Ran va deixar anar la mà i va clavar una bufa terrible a en Conan, que va ressonar per tota l'agència de detectius Mouri. El noiet va caure un altre cop de cul a terra, mentre la seva companya no es podia creure el que acabava de fer. Veia la cara del seu amic, amb la boca oberta, la galta esquerra amb la seva mà marcada, els ulls encongits de l'espant i el que semblava una llàgrima caient d'un d'ells. No podia ser. No era ella. No era la Ran Mouri la que acabava de donar una bufetada a en Conan Edogawa. Era un monstre sense ànima que cap dels dos coneixia.

— No... no, sisplau... —va dir, amb la veu tremolosa i mirant-se les mans— Aquesta no sóc jo... Què he fet?

Mentre en Conan intentava recuperar l'alè després de la bufetada, va veure com la Ran sortia corrents i plorant desconsoladament. El nen es va posar dempeus i va seguir la seva amiga tan ràpid com podia fins al lavabo de l'agència, on la noia es va tancar amb pany per plorar a llàgrima viva. El petit detectiu es va trobar la porta tancada als morros, i de seguida es va posar a colpejar-la amb el puny intentant que la noia sortís del lavabo.

— Ran, per favor, obre la porta! Hem de parlar!

— No, Conan! No et puc tornar a mirar a la cara després del que t'he fet!

En Conan va seguir donant cops a la porta, mentre la Ran plorava com una magdalena i tremolava amb les imatges dels esdeveniments repetint-se una vegada i una altra en la seva ment.

— _Merda! Què puc fer ara?_ —va pensar en Shinichi, desesperat, mentre colpejava una vegada i una altra la porta, desitjant amb tota la seva ànima que el sentit comú es fes un forat entre els pensaments torbats de la Ran.

* * *

 **I fins aquí la primera part d'aquesta història estranya i particular. Volia aprofundir en la relació entre en Conan i la Ran d'una manera única, ja que hi ha poques històries que facin aquesta petita passa sense excedir-se gaire. És un fanfic curt, de dos capítols, que feia un parell de mesos que em rondava pel cap, i aprofitant que la sèrie es torna a emetre pel Super3, m'ha semblat una bona manera de celebrar-ho. D'aquí a pocs dies penjaré la segona part, amb la resolució d'aquesta situació inesperada. Fins aleshores, cuideu-vos molt! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Benvinguts de nou a aquesta curiosa història. Aquest segon capítol conté la resolució del conflicte que ha sorgit entre en Conan i la Ran. Com se solucionarà? Serà possible solucionar-ho? Passeu i descobriu-ho vosaltres mateixos... ;)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTOL 2**

— Va, Ran, sisplau, hem de parlar!

— No puc, Conan! No puc parlar ni veure't, molt menys amb el que t'he fet!

La Ran estava fora de sí. No podia concebre que hagués besat els llavis d'un nen de set anys, tendre i innocent. Li donava la culpa a la borratxera que havia agafat amb els seus companys per oblidar en Shinichi, i ara sentia fàstic de sí mateixa. A en Conan, per altra banda, encara li feia mal la galta després de la plantofada que li havia donat la seva amiga, espantada pels seus actes. Estava clar que tot allò era un problema molt greu.

— _La mare que em va matricular... Com puc fer que entri en raó? Entenc que no vulgui mirar en Conan a la cara, segur que se l'està imaginant traumatitzat i tremolant de por... Però com li puc ensenyar que no és així? Que en Conan Edogawa vol parlar amb ella en comptes d'evitar-la?_

En Shinichi pensava i pensava, però no trobava la manera de calmar la noia que tant estimava. Només podia sentir-la plorar desconsoladament, estava més tocada ella que el nen que havia rebut el petó. Sentia llàstima per ella. L'absència d'en Shinichi Kudo l'havia portat a la pena absoluta, a plorar per les nits sospirant el seu nom i arribar al punt d'aquella nit, en que es va emborratxar i va besar a la boca un nen clavat a ell. Un moment...

— _Espera, potser és això! I si a qui hagués vist no fos en Conan, sinó a mi, en Shinichi? Abans de fer-me el petó, la cara li ha canviat completament i ha dit que era l'únic que realment l'apreciava... No... Allò li ha dit a en Conan Edogawa, a més de que era el seu únic consol... Punyeta! Per què s'han hagut de complicar tant les coses?_

En aquell precís instant, es va començar a sentir un petit soroll acostant-se cap a l'agència. Eren passes. A en Conan se li va gelar la sang. Devia ser en Kogoro, que segurament ja havia acabat de parlar per telèfon amb l'inspector Megure. De seguida, el petit detectiu va intensificar els cops a la porta del lavabo, intentant advertir la Ran del que estava a punt de caure'ls a sobre.

— Ran, escolta'm! Has de deixar de plorar! Calma't, sisplau, que en Kogoro està venint cap aquí!

— No puc! No puc calmar-me, que no te n'adones del que t'acabo de fer?! Sóc un monstre! —cridava ella, sense parar de plorar.

— Ran, prou de plorar, has de reaccionar! No veus que si el teu pare descobreix què ha passat les conseqüències seran catastròfiques?! Vés a saber què serà capaç de fer!

Li va costar uns segons assimilar la informació, però la noia va entendre la gravetat de la situació que s'aproximava. Tot i que a vegades en Kogoro Mouri era una persona poc seriosa, especialment quan s'emborratxava, tenia un mal humor espantós quan s'enfadava. De petita ja li havien caigut unes quantes bronques de por, però el que havia fet amb en Conan no es podia comparar amb cap malifeta d'una criatura. La seva reacció podia ser terrible, i no només per haver arribat a casa borratxa sent menor d'edat, sinó per haver-se aprofitat d'aquell nen de set anys que estaven cuidant. La por es va apoderar de la seva ànima, però el seu amic d'ulleres enormes tenia altres plans.

— Ran, escolta'm! L'únic que has de fer es seguir-me el corrent i tot anirà bé, entesos? Confia en mi, sisplau! —va dir el petit, ben amorrat a la porta del lavabo.

La Ran no es podia creure el que estava sentint. En Conan demanant-li que confiés en ell? Després d'espantar-lo d'aquella manera? Segurament l'alcohol ja li estava provocant fins i tot al·lucinacions, perquè allò no tenia ni un punt de lògica. Perquè l'hauria de defensar, ell? El més lògic seria que intentés allunyar-se i la delatés davant del seu pare. Però per alguna raó no ho volia fer. Tant temia que en Kogoro Mouri descobrís el que havia passat? De totes maneres, ella no volia que son pare s'adonés que s'havia emborratxat, de manera que va fer el cor fort i va accedir a la petició d'en Conan. Li costava contenir les llàgrimes i ara, a sobre, li venia singlot. Mentrestant, a l'altra banda de la porta, el Gran Detectiu de l'Est escoltava les passes apropant-se cada cop més. Estava tens, una suor freda recorria la seva esquena lentament. Ja no s'escoltaven els plors descontrolats de la Ran, però seria suficient per despistar el famós Kogoro dorment? Finalment, després d'uns segons eterns, el detectiu va aparèixer al fons del passadís, amb cara de pocs amics. Portava la seva jaqueta i pantalons foscos acompanyats de camisa blanca, com si estigués preparat per sortir. Potser la trucada de l'inspector Megure era per convocar-lo a una reunió d'última hora. L'home va veure en Conan al fons del passadís, enganxat a la porta del lavabo. L'adolescent encongit es trobava incòmode, què li dirà en Kogoro? Haurà sentit alguna paraula del que s'havia dit amb la Ran? Els seus dubtes es van esvair quan el va tenir a dos pams de la cara, mirant-lo seriosament, i acte seguit li va deixar anar un calbot.

— Ai, quin mal! —va exclamar en Conan, amb la seva veu infantil.

— Serà possible! Què se suposa que és aquest xivarri?! Se us sent cridar des del pis de dalt i no puc ni parlar amb l'inspector Megure! Què està passant aquí?! —va preguntar en Kogoro, enfurismat.

De sobte, es van sentir uns plors petits procedents de dins del lavabo. En Conan va pensar que se li havien escapat a la seva amiga, i que havien begut oli perquè tota la veritat podria sortir a la llum.

— Ran? —va fer el detectiu, colpejant la porta— Et trobes bé, filla?

Abans que la noia respongués, el seu amic va sortir al pas amb l'excusa que havia pensat per a la ocasió.

— Sí, b-bé, no gaire... Ha arribat a casa amb mal de panxa, i s'ha tancat al vàter de seguida.

— E-en Conan te raó, pare... —va respondre la Ran, amb una veu dèbil, des de dins de l'habitacle— Se'm deu haver posat malament alguna cosa que he menjat al sopar... Ai...

Es podia sentir la karateka panteixant i respirant amb força, mentre fingia arcades. Era una interpretació tan magistral que en Kogoro es va preocupar de veritat.

— Fi-filla, de debò que et trobes bé? Vols que et porti a l'hospital? —va preguntar, tremolós.

— No, no, no! Tranquil! En Conan ja em portava la farmaciola amb un medicament que tenim per quan això passa. Te'n recordes l'última vegada, que et va tocar a tu?

— És veritat... —va murmurar, tot fent memòria— De totes maneres, una visita al metge no et vindria malament...

— Ja hi aniré demà, pare. Anar a urgències a aquesta hora seria perdre el temps si sé que no és greu. —va explicar la Ran.

— A més, no cal que es preocupi, oncle Kogoro. Jo em quedaré aquí per cuidar-la mentre vostè és fora. —va dir el petit de la casa, amb els braços enlaire.

— Hmm... Està bé. La deixaré al teu càrrec. Confio en tu, Co... Un moment! —va cridar el detectiu privat, estranyat— Com coi saps que he de sortir? Ets endeví o què?

— L'he vist parlar amb l'inspector Megure per telèfon, segur que li ha demanat ajuda per un cas o alguna cosa semblant. A més, perquè hauria de portar roba de carrer a casa quan és gairebé mitjanit? —va teoritzar el nen, amb un somriure tendenciós i de superioritat.

En Kogoro va grunyir de ràbia. No entenia com aquell nano podia ser tan perspicaç en algunes ocasions.

— Cada dia em sorprens més, marrec endimoniat. Doncs sí, marxo a la comissaria central. Tornaré en un parell d'hores. Quan la Ran es trobi millor, us fiqueu tots dos al llit, entesos?

— Sí! —van dir els dos "nens" de la casa, al mateix temps.

En Kogoro va assentir amb el cap i va marxar en direcció a la Comissaria Central de la Policia Metropolitana de Tòquio, mentre en Conan el veia allunyar-se. Quan va sentir la porta de l'agència tancar-se, aquest es va asseure a terra i va respirar alleujat. Els havia anat de ben poc, tan a ell com a la Ran. Si hagués descobert el que havia passat en aquell espai, les conseqüències podien haver estat devastadores. En aquell moment, amb en Conan celebrant internament que havien despistat en Kogoro, la porta del lavabo es va obrir. Darrere d'ella, es veia la Ran amb un posat seriós, els ulls vermells per les llàgrimes i els cabells lleugerament esbullats. Era una imatge gairebé fantasmagòrica, fins i tot sinistra. En Conan es va aixecar de cop de l'ensurt, però es va quedar una estona llarga mirant aquells ulls lilosos que tantes llàgrimes havien vessat per culpa seva. L'angoixa tornava a omplir el seu cos, havien d'aclarir què dimonis havia passat feia escassos deu minuts, però cap dels dos s'atrevia a obrir la boca. Es van quedar mirant-se als ulls durant una estona llarga, repassant cada aspecte de la cara de tots dos. En Conan encara tenia la marca de la mà de la Ran a la galta esquerra, i la dreta també la tenia lleugerament vermella dels nervis. El dolor ja no es notava, però per dins passava un molt mal tràngol. Podria resoldre el conflicte que se li havia plantejat aquella nit? Per fi, després d'un llarg silenci incòmode, la Ran va trencar el gel.

— Per què...? Per què m'has ajudat...?

La noia es va agenollar per estar a la mateixa alçada que el seu company, però la seva cara seriosa no semblava esborrar-se. En Conan va empassar saliva mentre preparava una resposta.

— Espera. —va interrompre ella, posant-li la mà davant de la cara— Ets conscient del que ha passat abans? Entens el que t'he fet, Conan? T'he utilitzat, t'he fet servir per oblidar en Shinichi i tot el mal que m'ha fet. T'he fet un petó a la boca sense el teu consentiment i després, a sobre, t'he donat una bufetada. Te n'adones del que això significa? Sóc una persona horrible... Sóc una pedòfila i una abusadora. Ningú no em podria perdonar, ni molt menys tu. Això que he fet és abús de menors, ni ma mare em podria defensar en un judici en condicions. Acabaria a la presó, o en tot cas, en un reformatori per a menors fins que complís els divuit... I a sobre, es que m'he aprofitat de tu, Conan. Que els teus pares ens havien deixat al teu càrrec, que confiaves en mi com cap altra persona... Que... que... que ets com el germà petit que mai he tingut...

En aquell moment, la Ran es va desfer. Es va agafar el pit amb les dues mans i es va posar a plorar amargament. Eren llàgrimes doloroses, li feia mal el cor després d'aquell discurs tan minvant per a ella. En Conan la mirava com amb pena. Mai havia vist la seva estimada tan enfonsada, era una imatge tan depressiva... Li venien ganes de plorar, de deixar caure el mur de serietat que hi havia construït al seu voltant i deixar anar les seves emocions com el nen que era. Va fer un parell de passes, acostant-se a la Ran, però quan aquesta se'n va adonar, va esclatar de ràbia.

— Prou, Conan! No has entès res del que t'he dit?! Sóc un monstre! No mereixo que te m'acostis ni que em perdonis! No et vull fer més mal del que ja t'he fet...!

En Conan no va fer cas de les seves paraules i, en un acte sorprenent, va respondre a aquell discurs amb un petó als llavis. Va ser un petó curt, senzill, net i pur, només els llavis de tots dos entrant en contacte de la manera més dolça i innocent del món. La Ran ni s'ho podia ni s'ho volia creure. Què dimonis acabava de fer en Conan? Què era aquella sensació de calma, dels seus dimonis desapareixent en contacte amb els llavis d'aquell nen de set anys? Era possible allò? Què coi estava passant? La seva sorpresa va ser majúscula. Uns segons més tard, en Conan va fer una passa enrere i va separar els seus llavis dels de la karateka. Llavors, amb el cap cot, va fer una cosa que no solia fer davant de ningú, i que mai abans s'havia atrevit a fer davant d'ella. Es va posar a plorar. Les llàgrimes van començar a caure dels seus ulls blau safir i no semblava que hi hagués cap força capaç d'aturar-les. La seva amiga estava en estat de xoc. Mai de la vida havia vist en Conan plorar. Ell l'havia vist plorar moltíssimes vegades, sense anar més lluny aquella mateixa nit, però ella no l'havia vist mai a ell amb els ulls plorosos. El petit estava sent sincer amb aquelles llàgrimes. Aquelles paraules punyents de la seva estimada eren el que necessitava per alliberar tota la tensió acumulada. La volia ajudar, i ja sabia la manera de fer-ho. No seria en Shinichi, sinó en Conan qui li faria veure les coses tal com só.

— Per què...? Per què m'evites, Ran...? Per què m'evites, si no t'he fet res dolent? Per què dius coses tan dolentes de tu? Per què dius que no mereixes el meu perdó? Ran, si t'has equivocat en alguna cosa jo sempre acceptaré les teves disculpes, sigui el que sigui. Per què no t'hauria de perdonar, per què? A més, jo no vull estar lluny de tu... Si te n'anessis del meu costat... jo estaria molt deprimit.

Llavors, el nen va mostrar la seva cara a la Ran, plena de llàgrimes caient pels costats de les seves galtes. La reacció de la noia va ser de sorpresa, posant-se una mà a la boca. Aquella cara de tristor li posava el cor del revés. Aquelles paraules tan fosques sí que havien colpit els sentiments del petit, que ara no podia contenir-los.

— Jo no vull que te'n vagis, ni que t'allunyis de mi ni que m'evitis... Em vas acollir a casa teva quan jo no tenia una llar on anar, m'has cuidat des de llavors amb la mateixa estima que la meva mare, i m'has salvat la vida en més d'una ocasió quan ningú no hauria mogut ni un dit per mi... Jo et perdonaré sempre perquè... perquè jo... jo...

Les llàgrimes li impedien continuar, a més dels nervis pel que estava a punt de dir. Va agafar aire, el va deixar anar lentament i llavors...

— ...perquè jo t'estimo, Ran!

I sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades, en Conan es va llançar sobre la Ran amb una abraçada ben forta. No la volia deixar anar de cap de les maneres. L'havia agafat com si fos una paparra i no tenia cap intenció de desenganxar-se d'ella. Les seves paraules eren sinceres, autènticament verdaderes. Ell l'estimava amb tota la seva ànima, donava igual si fos en Shinichi Kudo o en Conan Edogawa. Tots dos s'estimaven la Ran Mouri d'igual manera, sense diferències. I si ella volia allunyar-se d'ell, tots dos patirien el mateix dolor. Simplement eren dos pols que s'atreien sense importar les circumstàncies.

La Ran s'havia quedat petrificada després sentir les paraules del nen i que tot seguit l'abracés. Aquella declaració trencava per complet els seus esquemes i tot el que havia passat aquella nit. En Conan l'estimava, tot i el petó alcohòlic. L'estimava, tot i la bufetada. L'estimava, tot i haver-li dit que s'allunyaria d'ell i d'haver-se aprofitat de la seva innocència infantil. Aquell nen l'estimava amb tot el seu cor, li era ben igual que perdés el cap per en Shinichi. Ell sempre era al seu costat per animar-la, fos el que fos. Al final, la Ran es va desfer en un mar de llàgrimes. Va rodejar el petit detectiu amb els seus braços i el va amorrar encara més que abans al seu pit, cridant per desfer-se de tota l'amargor.

— Perdona'm, Conan! Perdona'm, de debò! Sóc una idiota, una completa idiota! Com se m'ha acudit traumatitzar-te d'aquesta manera?! Ho sento molt, petitó, jo també t'estimo, t'estimo moltíssim, Conan!

I els dos van aguantar en aquella abraçada durant cinc minuts eterns. Sentint l'escalfor de tots dos cossos, calmant la por i els nervis que havien passat. D'una abraçada forta i plena de sentiment, poc a poc es va passar a una abraçada dolça i tendra, com la d'una mare mostrant tota la estima que té al seu fill. Només si sabés la Ran a qui estava abraçant en realitat, es moriria de la vergonya. Però allò en aquell precís moment no importava. Aquella abraçada era una mostra d'amor incondicional perfecte entre en Conan i la Ran.

* * *

Unes hores més tard, ja ben entrada la matinada i amb en Kogoro dormint com un tronc, en Conan es va aixecar per anar a beure aigua a la cuina. Mentre agafava una cadira per arribar a la pica, el seu cap encara donava voltes amb el que havia passat amb la noia amb la que convivia.

— _Renoi, quina bogeria aquesta nit amb la Ran... Reconec que he sigut un mal amic per no estar atent a ella en les últimes setmanes, però això d'emborratxar-se i morrejar-se amb en Conan ha estat una animalada. Quina sort que he pogut redreçar el rumb. Realment he tingut por quan ha dit que volia allunyar-se de mi... He hagut de canalitzar el meu nen interior i plorar com mai he plorat. Crec que fins i tot era la primera vegada que ella em veia així. Ara bé, potser m'he emocionat massa amb allò..._

El nen de les ulleres es referia al moment en què ha confessat els seus sentiments, quan li ha dit a la Ran amb tota la sinceritat del món que l'estimava. Les galtes se li van encendre només de pensar-hi. Però de seguida un somriure melancòlic va ocupar el seu rostre.

— _Bah, tant és. L'he pogut tornar a la normalitat i fer-la feliç amb aquelles paraules, que en el fons es el que importa._ —va pensar en veu baixa, abans de fer un glop del got d'aigua.

Després de beure, el petit detectiu va deixar la cadira al seu lloc i va dirigir-se a la seva habitació. A mig camí, però, un fil de veu el va interrompre.

— Conan...

El noi es va girar instantàniament en sentir el seu nom, mirant a una banda i una altra del passadís. De seguida, va veure que el so venia de la porta de la Ran, amb la karateka mirant-lo per una escletxa i fent-li gestos perquè entrés. El nen va anar cap allà de puntetes, amb compte de no despertar en Kogoro, que fora de l'ús del rellotge anestesiant, tenia un son molt poc profund. En Conan va obrir la porta i va veure que la Ran s'havia assegut al seu llit, i li assenyalava amb la mà perquè s'assegués al seu costat. El petit va assentir sense cap problema.

— Perdona que t'avisi tan tard, però es que volia parlar amb tu. —va començar la Ran, amb un somriure.

— Ran, si em vols demanar disculpes pel que ha passat aquesta nit, ja no cal. Et perdono i entenc que l'alcohol té més part de culpa que tu. —va respondre en Conan, picant-li l'ull per calmar-la.

— Gràcies, Conan. Ets un sol... Però jo et volia parlar una altra cosa. —va dir ella, amb un posat més seriós.

— Eh? Què vols dir?

— A veure com t'ho dic... Quan m'has dit que m'estimaves, o has dit de debò, amb tota la sinceritat del món? O era per "calmar-me"? N-no sé si m'explico... —va preguntar, amb les galtes lleugerament vermelles.

El cap d'en Conan gairebé va esclatar com un volcà en escoltar aquella pregunta. A què dimonis venia allò, ara? Per què ho volia saber? Havia descobert alguna cosa més enllà del que tocava?

— C-cla-clar que sí, Ran... Per què t'hauria de mentir? Jo t'estimo molt, moltíssim... —va replicar, ajuntant les puntes dels dits.

La filla d'en Kogoro va riure amistosament. El so de la seva veu era angelical, un riure tan bonic que alegrava en Conan per dins.

— És per això que evites l'Ayumi i l'Ai? —va preguntar, per sorpresa.

— Q-què?! No! Això mai! Jo no les evito, només som amics...! —va insistir el detectiu, cada cop més nerviós i amb la cara ben vermella.

— Va, vinga, no siguis vergonyós, que jo m'hi fixo en aquestes coses, les tens a totes dues ben enamorades de tu, Conan. —va seguir la Ran, rient melodiosament.

— Jo... jo... —en Conan ja no sabia què respondre.

— Jo t'estimo igual, Conan, però has de recordar que estic esperant en Shinichi... —va confessar ella, mirant al sostre de la seva habitació.

— Ran... —va sospirar el petit detectiu, mirant-la amb una cara de lleugera sorpresa.

En aquell moment, es va produir un llarg silenci en que tots dos es van mirar als ulls amb dues cares diferents. La Ran, amb un somriure delicat i dolç. En Conan, amb la boca lleugerament oberta de la sorpresa.

— Jo... jo potser no puc sentir per tu el que sents per en Shinichi, o fins i tot el que ell sent per tu... Però t'estimo de tot cor de totes les maneres. —va afirmar el noi encongit, sense deixar de mirar la seva estimada, però al mateix temps pensant— _És més difícil del que sembla dir el que pensaria un nen de set anys en una situació com aquesta..._

— Per què creus que no m'estimes igual que en Shinichi? Potser perquè sóc deu anys més gran que tu? —li va preguntar la Ran.

— Bé... eh...

— Conan, en l'amor l'edat no té límits. —va continuar ella— Hi ha un munt de persones meravelloses en aquest món que s'estimen, es portin un, quatre o vint anys. Encara que tu tinguis set anys, puc veure en la teva mirada que m'estimes tant o potser més que en Shinichi. No en va, m'has salvat la vida en més d'una ocasió, com aquell cop que vas rebre la ganivetada d'aquell assassí en sèrie a Naniwa en comptes de mi... T'estaré sempre agraïda per allò que vas fer, encara que fos un risc excessiu. Algú que no m'estimés per sobre de si mateix no arriscaria la seva vida per mi... Per això crec que m'estimes més enllà del que un nen de set anys normal pot sentir pel seu primer amor...

— Co-com ho saps, que ets el meu primer amor? —va preguntar el nen, tot enrojolat.

— Perquè m'ho acabes de dir. —va contestar la Ran, rient amablement— És broma. T'ho veig als ulls. Sempre em veus amb moltíssima admiració, i em protegeixes tant de criminals com de borinots.

En Conan va riure nerviós després d'aquelles paraules. La noia l'havia clissat a la perfecció, sabia que era difícil dissimular. S'havia posat enmig de tants paràsits que intentaven lligar amb la seva estimada Ran que fins i tot ella se n'havia adonat de com d'important era per a ell.

— Bé, ho faig perquè hi ha paios molt pesats, i no voldria que et molestessin... —va dir el petit, amb un fil de veu.

— Ja ho veig... En aquest cas, tinc una proposta. A veure què et sembla... —va comentar la Ran, abans d'agafar aire i crear una ambient tens i d'expectació— Conan, vols que sigui la teva nòvia secreta?

— Què?! —va exclamar el detectiu en miniatura, amb cara d'haver vist un fantasma.

— Ai mare, quina cara que has posat! —va replicar la karateka, sense aguantar-se el riure— És fàcil: tu i jo serem una parelleta, però ho mantindrem en secret. Podem fer totes les coses que fan les parelles d'avui dia: anar al cinema, a prendre alguna cosa a una cafeteria, alguna passejada "romàntica"... Jo podré evitar els maleïts borinots amb l'excusa de que estic sortint amb algú, i tu tindràs la gran sort de que el teu primer amor t'ha correspost, que no totes les vegades passa.

En Conan es va quedar amb dos pams de nas escoltant l'explicació de la Ran sobre allò de ser una parella secreta. Aquella última frase va ser la que li va fer entendre definitivament la proposta.

— _Ara ho entenc tot... Ho he vist en alguna sèrie de la tele. Ho fa per acontentar-me com a nen petit que sóc. Creu que així podré estar més content que mai perquè el meu primer amor també m'estima... Ai caram, com ha canviat la situació._ —va pensar en Shinichi, amb el seu somriure d'incredulitat— _Ran, si sabessis qui sóc estic segur que t'ho repensaries, he he..._

— Ara bé, hi ha tres condicions que has de complir, entesos?

— Sí! —va assentir en Conan.

— Molt bé. Primer de tot, això ha de ser un secret entre nosaltres. Ningú més ha de saber-ho, ni el meu pare, ni la Sonoko, ni la Masumi ni la Lliga de Detectius Júnior, d'acord? En segon lloc, pots ser sincer amb mi, jo ho seré amb tu. Si tinc algun problema o em passa qualsevol cosa, t'ho explicaré, no ho dubtis. Per això no voldria que t'amaguessis res, saps que pots confiar en mi si passa alguna cosa a l'escola o amb els teus amics... I no tinguis por de dir-me, per exemple, si al final t'agrada l'Ayumi o l'Ai i t'agradaria ser el nòvio d'una d'elles, ho entendré perfectament. —va explicar la filla d'en Kogoro, amb un somriure reconfortant.

— Esclar, Ran, jo confio en tu per qualsevol cosa. —va contestar en Conan, somrient d'orella a orella.

— Perfecte. I la tercera condició... Espero que la entenguis. Ja no és cap secret per tu que estic esperant en Shinichi... Sé que tard o d'hora tornarà i deixarà d'estar ocupat amb tants casos i misteris... Per això, quan ell torni...

— ...vols que torni a ser el de sempre, el teu "germanet" petit. M'equivoco? —va preguntar el detectiu, mirant-la directament als ulls.

— Hm... Un altre cop ho has encertat. No canviïs mai, Conan. Espero que de gran segueixis sent tan intel·ligent i espavilat com ara. —va finalitzar la noia, abraçant el nen i estirant-lo al llit, el seu cap a l'altura dels ulls de la karateka— Llavors, què me'n dius? Voldràs sortir amb mi?

— S-s-sí... —va fer el nen, amb la cara lleugerament vermella.

Llavors, en Conan es va quedar pensatiu un moment, mirant el somriure angelical de la seva nova "nòvia", i va inclinar el cap cap endavant per mirar de fer un petó a la Ran. Aquesta, però, es va avançar i li va fer un de ben dolç a la galta, molt a prop de la comissura dels llavis.

— He de reconèixer que per ser un nen de set anys saps fer petons als llavis. Però ja has vist en quin embolic ens podríem haver ficat, per això res de besar boques fins que no siguis més gran. Això és el més a prop on te'ls puc fer. —va dir la jove de disset anys, abans de badallar— Hauríem de posar-nos a dormir ja. Vols passar la nit al meu llit? Necessito abraçar alguna cosa després de tot el que ha passat avui...

Les orelles d'en Conan van començar a treure fum com una xemeneia. Dormir amb la Ran? Després de dir-li que seria la seva nòvia secreta? Abans que pogués respondre, la Ran ja li va passar el llençol per sobre del seu cos, i la noia el va abraçar tendrament com si fos un osset de peluix. En Conan ja no va dir res més. Es va acomodar en la abraçada de la Ran i va deixar que la karateka li fes un petó suau al front.

— Bona nit, Conan. T'estimo moltíssim, petitó.

Tots dos van tancar els ulls i als pocs minuts ja estaven profundament adormits, abraçats dolçament l'un a l'altre.

 **FI**

* * *

 **Espero que hagueu gaudit tant llegint aquesta història com jo escrivint-la. :) Cuideu-vos molt! :3**


End file.
